Reborn
by Helena Black Potter
Summary: E se Bella morresse no parto de Renesmee e voltasse como uma semi deusa.
1. Prologue

E se Bella morresse no parto de Renesmee e voltasse como uma semi deusa.

Edward ficou desolado após a morte de Bella. A unica razão por ainda continuar vivo, era o amor que sentia por sua filha. Renesmee era tudo que ainda lhe restava de Bella. Pelo menos era o que todos pensavam.

Até a família Cullen se mudar para outra cidade e lá encontrar uma garota chamada Elizabeth Jackson, que era exatamente igual a Bella.

Porém, Lizzie não é o que parece. Ela esconde segredos ainda mais sombrios que os Cullens.


	2. Arriving

**Pov. Edward**

Enquanto observava a chuva cair pela janela, comecei a pensar no quão melancólica e desnecessária minha vida havia se tornado. E mais uma vez considerei terminar com todo o sofrimento. Mas não podia. Não dessa vez. Renesmee jamais me perdoaria por isso. E ela era a razão de conseguir suportar toda a dor.

Havíamos chegado em Crowen City há poucas horas e começaríamos na escola nova em dois dias. A cidade era tão assustadoramente parecida com Forks que mais parecia um deja vu. Com seus 4.356 habitantes, tempo chuvoso e nublado, Bella teria odiado o lugar.

E como sempre que pensava em Bella, uma forte dor tomou conta de todo meu corpo, enquanto as lembranças vinham em minha mente como lâminas grossas e afiadas.

Depois de um tempo parado no mesmo lugar, ouvi passos em minha direção e esperei.

Renesmee pôs a mão em meu ombro, e então me virei para abraçá-la.

- Pensando na mamãe? - Perguntou minha filha com dor em seus olhos.

Por mais que todos dissessem que ela não era culpada pela morte de Bella, ela não ouvia. E constantemente me pedia desculpas, quando eu ficava pensativo demais e ela via como Jasper se remexia em desconforto por causa de minhas emoções.

- Sim. Estava pensando em como ela teria odiado este lugar. - Terminei de explicar com um sorriso tão pequeno nos lábios que apenas um vampiro seria capaz de ver.

Renesmee ficou em silêncio e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Como o senhor pode não me odiar? - Exclamou com a cabeça ainda baixa.

Dei um suspiro desnecessário e olhei diretamente em seus olhos.

- Jamais poderia odiar algo que Bella amasse tanto como você - continuei ainda a fitando. - Além do mais, eu não a culpo pelo que aconteceu, querida. Você sabe disso. - Dei uma pequena pausa esperando ela assimilar o que eu havia dito. - A única pessoa a quem posso culpar por perdê-la é a mim mesmo - terminei a aconchegando novamente em meus braços.

- Me conta como ela era? - Pediu minha pequena novamente, como fazia sempre que tínhamos essas conversas depressivas.

- É claro, meu amor.

A peguei no colo e a levei para o quarto como costumava fazer com Bella, e lá Renesmee dormiu ouvindo minha narração.


	3. Meeting again

Mas que droga! - Exclamou a adolescente irritada consigo mesma. Caminhou em direção à pia e ligando a torneira colocou o dedo ensanguentado embaixo da água fria. Depois foi até a geladeira e tomou um gole de uma bebida que parecia refrigerante, então voltou a fechar a garrafa e a posicionou na bancada para poder limpar a bagunça que havia feito com o prato do café da manhã.

Depois de tudo arrumado foi para a sala de estar assistir um pouco de TV antes de dar a hora de ir para o colégio.

A verdade era que Lizzie Jackson estava gostando daquela rotina, por mais que sentisse falta da família e dos amigos. Era complicado estar longe de Percy - seu irmão gêmeo - e de sua adorável mãe, Sally. Contudo, quando levantava da cama, sempre sentia uma estranha sensação em seu estomago, como se borboletas voassem dentro dele.

Mas naquele dia, além de borboletas no estomago, também sentiu um um arrepio na nuca, que a fez congelar por um instante. E por isso tinha quebrado a louça.

O fato era que Lizzie nunca havia ignorado sua intuição antes, pois ainda muito nova percebera que coisas ruins aconteciam quando o frio lhe subia a espinha. E sua intuição era ativada com mais frequência do ela gostava de admitir.

Decidiu deixar o assunto de lado. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer até que o problema chegasse à ela de fato.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, olhou o relógio e percebeu que se não saísse de casa naquele exato momento chegaria atrasada na escola. Novamente.

Pegou a mochila a colocando sobre o ombro e saiu da casa com as chaves de sua BMW S100RR preta que tinha ganhado do pai no seu aniversário de dezessete anos há dois meses.

A moto era incrível. Super potente e chegava a até 305km/h, o que era o máximo para pessoas que gostavam de velocidade como ela.

Percy também havia ganhado uma igual, só que vermelha.

Percy era muito parecido com ela, exceto os olhos que eram verde-água como os do pai deles e o cabelos que eram preto.

Já Lizzie tinha os olhos cor de chocolate e o cabelo no mesmo tom. Tirando isso, os dois eram muito parecidos.

Lizzie supunha que essas características havia herdado de sua mãe biológica, a quem ela jamais conhecera.

Acontece que ela e Percy não eram gêmeos de verdade, apenas diziam que eram, pois Percy era menos de um mês mais velho que ela.

Sally havia lhe contado que quando era recém-nascida, sua mãe por algum motino que nunca lhe explicaram - e ela duvidava que a própria Sally soubesse - não pôde ficar com ela, então seu pai a deixou aos cuidados da mulher que tinha acabado de dar a luz a seu outro filho. Depois de saber que ela estava segura, seu pai simplesmente desaparecera.

Ela sempre soube que era adotada, é claro. Sally não mentiria sobre esse assunto.

Quando conheceu seu pai aos doze anos de idade, Lizzie lembrava-se de perguntar a ele sobre sua mãe biológica, mas ele apenas dissera que quando chegasse a hora saberia tudo a cerca de passado.

O problema era que ela sabia tudo sobre seu passado, exceto sobre sua mãe. E isso era o que a perturbava.

Tudo sobre o seu passado, e não sobre sua mãe, ele dissera.

Aquela pequena frase a fazia pensar que o motivo de ter sido adotada era bem mais complexo do que apenas a impossibilidade de sua mãe de cuidar dela ou o abandono, como no caso de muitas outras crianças que ela conhecia. Isso a fazia se sentir inquieta. E foi com esse pensamento que ela chegou ao estacionamento da escola já vazio àquela hora. Colocou a moto no lugar de sempre ao lado de um Volvo prata sem prestar muita atenção e seguiu correndo para sua primeira aula, que seria Biologia.

Entrou na escola correndo e nem percebeu os olhos de uma garota se arregalarem ao vê-la.

Foi em direção a sala de aula esbaforida e congelou ao entrar. Era a vez dela de arregalar os olhos ao ver o garoto que a olhava como se visse um fantasma. Então tudo começou a rodar e sentiu-se caindo em direção ao solo enquanto a escuridão a dominava completamente.


End file.
